User talk:TurtleShroom/9
RE: RE: Vanessa Ah, friend, but you're forgetting something. EXPLORER MOVED AWAY FROM HOME. That means he lives separate from his sister and stepmother, and that means his sister isn't a major part of his life. Thus eliminating all the work we'd normally need to do. I would assume she and her mother visit every few years or so just to say hi and sightsee. BTW, I don't think the Antics family would shun Harry just because he gave up pranking for love. Pranking isn't exactly the sole passion of the Antics Family, just a really big hobby. The Wennellshackers, Clyde's family, are more devoted to pranking, in fact. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:04, November 13, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I didn't say Explorer's mother divorced, I said she died. OOC Guidelines That's a great idea, we really should do that. OOC parameters define how characters are used and whatnot, and I had an idea for using subpages to list down all the guidelines to follow when using a character. (E.g., Mabel/OOC would contain do's and don'ts for writing Mabel into a story or dialogue.) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:14, November 13, 2009 (UTC) story? i wanna do a second chapter in my RP but i need ATLEAST 1 person not from chi con (minus puffles) can turtleshroom be in it :( Corai Terry the puffle Docter surray (MUAHHAHAAHAHAHA) Ok.... This is not right! Why are you always..... No, why is everyone on my case right now! *Sigh, I am sorry to said this* Why are you erasing my personal feelings toward the topic! It is my penguin and I can do what ever I want on it! http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Jsudsu9988--'Jsudsu9988' ♪ [[User talk:Jsudsu9988 (jsucooldude1)|'Reply here!']] 02:35, November 14, 2009 (UTC) darkton wars (game) im new to making these types of articals. do i put all the info into the one artical. or have diffrent articals? am i being a nuiesense of making these darktan war games if im NOT then can you help me a little bit Thanks Thanks turtleshroom for adding Master McWaffle to the Str00del Force for me (I was an unregistered when I made him) Agentshazam 23:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) The finale darktan war game? or should i make more then just three? --Corai 23:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC) OK And Whats the newest gaming system? i wanna have it run on that "cause the last game of a triligy IS ALWAYS on the newest system" --Corai 23:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) torunimant You control Xary right? cause ima strt a torny on the talk page of the Darktan wars III --Corai 00:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) He wont FIGHT its a video game torny, they fight through virtual soldiers and charecters aside.the charecters are all PROS of the game but he doesnt have to play he can greet darktan PS: keep a eye on the ACP coming they may try to take down darktan thx thats exactly what i was thinking about and i WILL expand it. --Corai 02:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) YOU ARE COOL for fixing up SO MANY of my articals i wanna make a artical for you, if you ever want a artical made ill make it! --Corai 03:24, November 15, 2009 (UTC) TS I GOT AN AWESOME IDEA Music video of Put one foot in front of the other, Tails is santa claus trying to help, Nightmare is that ice whitch song is from Santa claus is comin to town tv special. Tails6000 03:44, November 15, 2009 (UTC) TS Forum:CPW Commision I DESPERATELY NEED YOUR HELP ON THIS COMMISSION. This would help expand our CPW Community in the Fanon Universe! --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 16:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I Deleted Osama I've deleted the "Osama BEAN Larken" article. I feel that he shouldn't be part of the Fanon Wiki, even if he was created by me. Also, he is a human, and I disagree with humans on the CPFW... from now. He's worthless here. I know it's supposed to be funny & all, but... I just can't explain. We keep the TaliBEAN. But possibly change the name so that it doesn't reference as much to the Taliban. We can make a penguin of Osama, rather than having him right here. Also, a change of name. Here is my summary to the deletion: :He's alive. Also, he's a beast. I don't think he deserves to be part of our community anymore. Even if it's supposed to be funny. Everything about him will get deleted. I'll think about the TaliBEAN. It can be modified. So I would be satisfied if we could work on re-writing the TaliBEAN, and make a penguin out of Osama - with a new name, and not referencing to him at all. NotAnEditor is correct, he shouldn't be here. He's out there. I saw it on the news. A quote from one of the Taliban. "He is alive and well." So let's start over. Hope you understand. He's done too much to my country, and I can't suffer it. Create a new picture with his dhoti and clothing, and make him look like him, but no more references than that. Let's get started. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:01, November 15, 2009 (UTC) writing a story Mind if i use Xary in it? IM trying to egt a equal amoutn fo evil and good peple (xara dara) (gary xary) (willie watts is neautral so she needs no oppiset) (xorai Corai) --Corai 23:44, November 15, 2009 (UTC) RE: Starting Over He's a disgrace to my country & race. Hope that doesn't confuse you anymore. Also, Zardari is Gaseef Eal Gincari, I have to finish all my stories & city/state articles before doing anything with him. Also, there are many parodies of famous humans here. There are times where you can make fun of your people just to amuse yourself. This is a time. And yes, I do not like him. It is something to do with Gillani (research him) and my religion (no, not Muslim), but no religion will get in the way of Gincari. First, the name. It can be an Afghan name. I was thinking of "Jaweed". -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) new army/realm how do i make that army thing? like darktan army one * Darkness realm --Corai 23:35, November 16, 2009 (UTC) the darkness realm did you check it? --Corai 01:58, November 17, 2009 (UTC) i made a quest Operation: Caputre Xorai Xorai: say what.........OH COME ON! IM NTO THAT EVIL AM I *looks at X-creatures and sees im on very evil creatures* ok fine i am evil wanna be in it? anyones welcome --Corai 03:13, November 17, 2009 (UTC) If theres ever another war Can it be a Darktan vs Xorai one? or atleats have them fighting. Xorai's plan has to unfold EVENTULLY before he is captured --Corai 21:29, November 17, 2009 (UTC) P&F Parody So, can we get started on the article? I can't wait to parody Rollercoaster! ......plus, did you see my addition to the Wikia Catastrophe? After wrapping up at the Redwall Universe, Explorer heads of to the P&F World to undertake those menacing Super Penguins again.... as Mayor McFlapp put it, "WE CAN'T LET THEM BLOOMIN' DELETE PHINEAS AND FERB, WOT!" ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 02:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll try to fix up Reserved over this weekend, but I don't know whether I'll have time..... =/ ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 02:33, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Xorai's base I added a new section,Can you grammer check it like you usally do? (im still learning Grammer so i not sure i did it right,and i think i just messed up grammer twice in this sentance?) --FOR XORAI 02:48, November 18, 2009 (UTC) like new artical? Darkness amulets? Xorai has ALOT of things,but these are the only things stronge enough to defeat Darktan --FOR XORAI 21:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Another charecter Chor Flames Inferno --FOR XORAI 02:55, November 19, 2009 (UTC) likeit? Whats your opinion? Is hosting a party on cp against the rules? I wanted to have a party on cp... NotAnEditor First, I don't really see why he's not allowed to be promoted, but that was months ago. ---- Anyways, AG was probably keeping things brief. And he's probably mad at you too. AG can not vote in Congress or Senate, nor can he Debate. If his doctrine is overidden, that would be redundant. I think we should have another forum saying whether we should return AG's user rights, and not allow him to discuss since that's a part of it. You should have KNOWN BETTER than to apply for adminship! '' I think it was DP that voted for him. Citcxirtcem 22:01, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I was just about to come over here and make those exact points. Amazing. Great minds think alike and all that. Exept for the Forum thingy (kinda pointless since I already won the vote, and I AM allowed to discuss things in forums.) Anyway, an sorry I was so curt with you. I was feeling very annoyed with you for trying to, quite frankly, pace yourself above the law, the people, and the congress. However, your response was so silly that I have quite forgiven you. Now I shall refute all your arguments, step by step. Just in case. You are not my parent. You are not my superior. You are not my boss (or my BOSS for that matter, since I'm a BOSS myself now.) You are my ''colleague. Now I shall refute all your arguments, step by step. Just in case. Never in all of my messages have I heard such a smart-alecked post. Gee, thanks for the compliment. Just because you despise me does not mean you have the right to act like a smart-aleck and post rude remarks on your page. As a matter of fact, I don't despise you. You woud think we would be mortal enemies (we certainly act that way a lot), but for some reason I find you quite likable. If you didn't disagree with me so often I sometimes suspect you are simply doing it on priciple, I am convinced we would be firm friends. I am aways trying to think of some way of ending all this confict (not stopping the disagreement. I have no problem with that. It's the conflict I can't stand.) I have yet to find a way, but I live in hope. Section two, bullet one, and I quote: '''AG can not vote in Congress or Senate, nor can he Debate.' '' I coud not Debate, but I am free to debate. Indeed, I would think that civilised and logical discussion is better (and safer for the stability of the wiki for that matter) than arguing and having flame wars. Do you 'enjoy' annoying me, AG? Do you like to feast on the 'Lulz' generated when I snap at you and your tricks? What you are doing here makes you no better than a Walrus. Now that's just mean. You intentionally requested a promotion even though you KNEW it was banned. You may not have heard, but I had been banned from the Internet by my parents at the time. I had no involvement in this, I ony heard about it afterwards. Your item was "undesirable" because it posed a threat to the site's stability. It was a lot more stable tan the Flame Wars that preceded it. Besides, Explorer agreed to it. I think that would prove to you it was stable. It was a violation of the Doctrine AND it is just plain annoying. It may have annoyed you, but it failed to violate the Doctrin in so may ways it is scary. And you can't delete things because they annoy you. The system is broke, DEAL WITH IT! What do you think I'm doing? But I am pleased to learn you have finally admitted to it's brokenness. I will NOT restore your discussion, and if they GET restored, I will try and delete them again! I have long wished that Wikia would install a Grammer Check of some kind, haven't you? But more to the point, if you delete it again, you are likely to fail. In the long run. Yours Disscusionariy, N⊘tAnEditor 14:08, November 21, 2009 (UTC) can you help me i dont know how to make pictures of my guy, can you egt on CP real quick and take a few pictures of my penguin? --I LOVE MABEL X 04:44, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Expandign Corai im expanding corai AND Dara with there chickhoods, check Out Corai's torture years :( Can i be in the christmas special? can osome of my charetcers be in it? in future chapters --I LOVE MABEL X 19:46, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Question! I know I've asked before, and you said no, but could I put you in an animated video? I thought I'd ask you again, because I heard you like Phineas and Ferb, and I'm making an animated Club Penguin video of the penguins singing "Backyard Beach". Reply please, and sorry for inactivity. I've been inactive on wikia because of work I've had to do. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 00:19, November 22, 2009 (UTC) NCIS Hello Turtle, I was watching NCIS (the TV show) and had an idea... Antarctica could have a NCIS type agency for all water based crimes... '''Real' N=Naval C=Criminal I=Investigation S=Service Parodied N=Nautical C=Crook I=Inquiry S=Service Dan could be the boss of it... What do you think? Thank you for your time, ----Anniem۝۝se 16:49, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey, the shout box has been fixed. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 16:58, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Space In the future Chi Con is "high tech" enough to go into space and have have New Chi Con to so if theres a ever a plan to go into space other then moon in future Can Chi Con be in it? --http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Corai 20:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Did you? Did you get my last message? If so, I need to know the answer, because I'm trying to finish it. Click here if you didn't see the message! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 21:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC) can i use charles Pufflezzz asked if we could roleplay episode 5 of Living Unki Show on its talk page, episode 5 involves charles as a charecter (interview) can i use him? I have a problem.. Well, Screwball is fighting with Corai and me for saying "Beat up" and "Beta up". When he says "Beat up", we mean to like shove gum in his mouth, attack him with gum, gum related stuff. And Screwball starts deleting all "Beat up" and "Beta up" things! Then Corai said he vandalized my page, (which he did once), but I checked and he didn't, maybe Corai deleted it? Well, then he started flaming us! He says its wrong! (Yes, it is wrong in real life) BUT WE AREN'T EVEN BEATING HIM UP! Corai and I are really annoyed. Thanks. --Pufflezzz' Happy Thanksgiving! 02:47, November 23, 2009 (UTC) yeah! yeah! what pufflezzz said! --http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Corai 02:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC) im striking out my sig until screwball saids sorry! he also deletes the evidence! He dleted ALL the stuff he did and redirected to delete this with NOTHING! spent 20 minutes on the story! --http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Corai 02:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey TS It is okay if I make Kalin Sister Alkameshe's son? I'll put "nobody cares" as the father. Citcxirtcem 22:29, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I never said she got married. Anyways, I'll think about it. Federal Exchequer- FEDERAL RESERVE PARODY! Hey, I made a parody of the Federal Reserve. It's called the Federal Exchequer. I need a bit of help with it (like getting it into canon, etc) and I also need a bit of help with the United States Mint parody (I was thinking of United States Mento). Also, can TurtleShroom be a Director or President of the Exchequer? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:30, November 24, 2009 (UTC) PLease go on! Hey, Turtleshroom! Swiss Ninja just met you. I want to meet you too. Can you go on please? Hurry on! Go on Frosty and the sectret hideout at the dojo, the place where ninjas go. Hurry! --Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 02:11, November 25, 2009 (UTC) im fishybluered im fishybluered --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 02:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) help i acciently moved my talk page, can you move it back to user talk: corai --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 04:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Canal Chat Can we meet on the Shout Box to discuss that canal idea I had? I don't have a grudge against you, but I would really like to find a reason to use it. I mean, you WILL accept the idea if it has a good reason to be used, right? Please? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 18:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) wanna meet on CP? we met once but you deleted me for some reasen (yesterday) --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 23:03, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Uh..... Gaylord is not gay (in that sense). How 'bout you change it to "Gaillard" (I can't imagine any other name)? Citcxirtcem 01:40, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Video Wow,that american express video was nice,i liked it,it made me feel happy. Vicyorus Tell Explorer to check his CPW talk, please. I still exist. Sheep out --Goatboy2000 19:04, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Hi. I want to create a Club penguin fanon wiki two. I will start it right away, then send you a link when im done.--12yz12ab Talk to me 03:20, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! Yeah, I know i should of said that yesterday but I forgot....--12yz12ab Talk to me 14:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) can we meet on CP? server: snowfort Room: snowfort please say yes --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 02:15, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, TurtleShroom! I really thank you for un-blocking me (due to the accidental block) , Hopefully, I can repay you in someway!, --(User:Sanchonachos)Maple Syrup RULZ!! ' 20:33, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Permission needed ? Well, I was going to write Willie's future. Will Xary marry her? I was wondering. I need permission. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz]]♪Merry Christmas!♪ 01:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Lol Any suggestions on Who she should marry in the future? --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]]♪Merry Christmas!♪ 02:01, November 29, 2009 (UTC) me and pufflezzz are thinking about having a gold puffle for a child puffle, or atleast a goldish yellow one, is that allowed? --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 02:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Sure, I don't mind if you do. I looked for her appearance, but I may have not caught it, or it wasn't there. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 02:56, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Civil War TurtleShroom, I was going and reading old congress bills and what not and saw the bill about the USA being used to much. I was wondering if I could create a new character and have another civil war in Pengolia giving the new character (a khanz) Some (a small amount) of land for a new state. And name it something ironic for the harsh Pengolia land. Like Niceland, Farmland, something like that. We could have it as a parody of en.wikipedia.com/Greenland. It could even be an island if you don't want a civil war. Please Reply, ----Anniem۝۝se 12:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Eastsheild then? I don't know who controls that... It is huge and would work... Once Again, Thank You and Please Reply, ----Anniem۝۝se 20:46, November 29, 2009 (UTC) BOSS Promotion My Week is up and I don't have any votes against me. May I be a BOSS now? Thank you, ----Anniem۝۝se 12:09, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Sodom and Gammorah Wow, you are so wrong. The reason why god destroyed those cities wasn't because there was gay people there. It's because the people were perverted adulters that wanted to mate with anything. Those guys were willing to bust down someone's house to mate with random strangers. It wouldn't make any difference to God if they were gay or straight. God (of the bible) may not like gay people, but in no way does he want them all destroyed. You really are a Christian, you'll believe that god loves all his creations equally, no matter what, and only destroys if they go to an extreme. Simply having a sweetheart your same gender is not "extreme". Citcxirtcem 21:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) RE: Presidential Address to the Nation Regarding Afghanistan I care for my country - and I know about your President helping my country. I've seen it all over the news. i understand of my luck. I only have 3 members of my family that are currently with me in the UK. I have a big family from my mothers and fathers side, and they currently like in Pakistan. Many are in serious danger over there. I am fortunate to be safe. I have only been there twice, and there's many difficulties there. Mosquitoes, sand, asthma, eczema, dust. My Rhinitis started because of all that while I was there. And yes, my people are in much danger. Not just my family - but everyone there. I salute to people there who I don't even know whenever I'm there. They take me as their brother - even the poor fortunate there. I speak Urdu - though I am unable to read & write it, however. I know about 60% of my language. I have to speak English reluctantly. You are one of the users (and about the only) that actually care & know about these problems. I know that you are involved & know about politics. Afghanistan is our neighbourly country. Thank you, TurtleShroom. Americans to many British are "annoying" due to accent - I respect Americans. You've helped us in many ways, and even though South-Asians have many problems going on - we can get through it with your help. I try to watch the news - though it's hard as I cannot read what the headlines say. They talk so fast I can't understand a thing! Iraq are neighbourly too - and they have more problems that us. They are closer to Afghanistan, and are specifically in danger. Terrorists disgust me. The World is not a kind place - you do not get all luxuries & life. Some live in tragedies. The border touches the Punjab and India. We separated from them in the early 1940s. India is in a better state than Pakistan at the moment. I pray to Jesus too. To my faith, Jesus is related to my Lord. Thanks for sharing this with your Grandfather. You are in safety. Pakistan is not. And I wish... that someday, we'll get ''peace''. Thank you for giving up your time, -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Congratulations on the 8000 edits! RE: Pakistan in the News Thanks for informing me of this. Zardari - is the President as you know. Gaseef Eal Gincari is not a mean parody of him. It's just to suit everything. And thank you for giving up your time to type that all up via mobile phone/cellphone. Thank you for praying. I do not agree that he should be sued. His wife died while being shot. That was terrible. So, yes. Let's parody. Just reply with a sentence on what we are going to parody, and what the parody will be gone into. Thanks. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Test Image --Swiss Ninja ße güd 03:07, December 4, 2009 (UTC) idea for a april fools special, this is a idea for opening Xorai: april fools.......aside from valentines this is the OTHER dya i despise, corai ALWASY pranks me and embarrases me infront of my clones *sits down on whoopie cushion* luckily im alone............ Corai: GOTCHA! HAHAHAHAHA *runs off with kiysha terry and robin* Xorai: GET BACK EHRE WITH THAT CAMRA!! 8chases* MEANWHILE Darktan: HEE HEE HEE ima prank my enemsis (xorai) good! willie come here! Willie: yes? Darktan: your in his army, put thsi in his lunch *gives a strange apple* Willie; is it what i think it is......ditto? Darktan: NO! its crying gas inside a apple, he'll cry for weeks! and others can take ti off from here nto bad to have a jump start? eh? --Corai was here 04:01, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Murphie Might need a few tweaks, but what do you think (needs robe and coloring) Citcxirtcem 04:43, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Starting Over... Well, now that we should be starting over our Tailban parody... I've been looking for pictures of penguins with turbans on their heads & all that stuff. And I found one particular image that could be the start of the new Laden. All I think we need to do to the picture is take off some bombs and replace them with a little editing by you... then we can work on another name. How does it look? With a little editing, I think it could do just fine. All we need now is the name and some details and we're good to go, right? I didn't create that picture, and I didn't see any credit going towards it, so I think it's usable. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:21, December 5, 2009 (UTC) That's what I mean. Just some editing could fit him great! We can re-position his flippers & eyes to make him look a bit loony. Then we'll work on names for him & the change of the TaliBEAN name - if we can. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Invite! We are sending you a (late) invite to this artical! Brign any of your charecters you want! The Marriage Wiki help needed This time i made a ORGINAL wiki, i need help with the charecter infoboxes, how do i make one? the links on my userpage, te command and conquer fanon one.Please help. --Corai was here 21:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Could you make Xary's evil laugh? I thought you made Darktan's evil laugh (Or did you?) so could you make Xary's laugh? I don't know how to make those, or what his sounds like. You created him! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']]''' ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 00:44, December 7, 2009 (UTC)